X3: Fight for the Future
by Zoken
Summary: in the third installment we find a mysterious theif, a missing Ex-X-Man, a suspicious pharmacutical corporation, and a Prophesy. Will the earth perish in the flame of Armageddon, or will salvation rise from the ashes?
1. A Thief in the Night

X3: Fight for the Future

Prologue

Mutant. A simple six letter word that is often flung around like a four letter word. People often need a definition of mutant, usually because they don't want the definition to apply to them. Many would say that a mutant is a super-powered terrorist bent on dominating the world. Charles Xavier would like to think that we could be the salvation of the human race. Magneto would like to say that we should be the end of the human race. As one looks on at the children Xavier has tutored over the years, the ones that stay, and the ones that leave, it be comes evident that the truth, like all things, is somewhere in the middle. Whether one is a hero or a villain can only be determined by posterity. The great question of the world isn't who is right. The question is; who presents their case the best.

Chapter one: A thief in the night.

The only sound his shoes made was the soft crunch of loose snow. Even this displeased him. It was his business to be silent, and leave no evidence that he had been there. Luckily, it was snowing as he moved, so in minutes he tracks would be gone. He got to the house and scaled a drainpipe to a balcony. The moving so quietly and carefully had made detail plans of this place in advance. He knew the grounds and the house like the back of his hand. As he pulled himself onto the balcony, he pulled from the inside of his long brown duster, what looked like a small kit for shaving. He opened it up to reveal several kinds of lock picks. He picked the lock on the balcony door with ease, and was inside. He was thankful for this, as it was getting very cold outside. He replaced the lock-picks into his duster's pocket, and continued down the hall until he cam to a laser web. He shucked off his duster and hung it on a marble bust beside him. He was standing in blue denim pants, and a form fitting black shirt, and a pair of black canvass shoes. None of which was designed to keep him warm, but all of it was chosen to keep him quiet and unnoticeable. Affixed to his belt was a small bag. He tucked this inside his pocket and took a deep breath. After a few impressive acrobatics, he was threw the laser field and at his target; a large blue diamond.

He cut several wires with a small, simple, Swiss army knife, and lifted the glass case covering the diamond. He picked up the sparkling crystal, which was about the size of his fist. He held it up to his red on black eyes and purred, "You gonn' make Remy one rich T'ief."

In his intense concentration, Remy "Gambit" LeBeau had failed to hear someone exit a nearby room. So he jumped when someone behind him growled, "No, it will continue to adorn my house."

Remy turned around and saw a man in elaborate pajamas. He thought they made the man look a little like a young blond Hugh Heffner. The man's gaze was dangerously tight on Remy. Remy flashed a winning smile, still holding the Diamond. "You surprise Remy, dat impress." He said in his thick Cajun accent. "So, how 'bout dis? Remy give you back de rock, an' you let Ol' Remy leave, nothin' stolen', nothin' hurt eh?"

"How about you stay right where you are until the cops come, and I won't beat the tar our of you while we wait? How does that sound?" the blonde countered.

"Violen' t' be hones'," Remy said with a slight gulp. "Now Remy a gentleman t'eif," he said as he poured on the charm. "Remy don' usually hurt no one, not my style. Neitha's goin t' jail. So you put Remy in a sticky sit-yay-tion"

Remy tossed the diamond high in the air, and as the blonde moved to catch it, Remy dropped and swept his legs out from under him. With the blond on the floor Remy deftly caught the diamond, and slipped it into the velvet bag on his waist. He grabbed his duster from the bust, and started running for the balcony. The blond however was getting up. Remy jumped and landed with a roll in the snow. He began to run when he saw the blond man get to the window. Remy gave a little wave and smirked. "Aurevior," he called. Then he noticed the man was taking off his robe. Standing there in pajama pants, and not a stitch more the man stretched out large white bird-like wings. "Mon deiu" Remy said in an exasperated tone. "Remy not catch a single break tonight."

He began running again, trying to escape, but his pursuer had the advantage of flight. He was tackled from above and the both tumbled to the ground. The grappled for a moment but Remy threw him off, and scrabbled to his feet.

"You a mutant," Remy stated.

The blond ignored his comment, "No one steals from the Worthingtons."

"You must be Warren de t'ird," Remy said, with a smile of recognition. "Don' worry none, Remy a mutant too."

"Yeah I noticed your eyes," Warren growled in annoyance.

"Dat not all Remy can do," Remy said with a devilish expression. Remy gave his arm a flick and a card appeared in it.

"ooo, you're a magician, good for you," Warren said sarcastically.

Remy shook his head. "You not even see d' trick yet."

"What?" Warren watched as the card began to glow.

Remy threw it at the ground and yelled, "rentrez!" and dove backwards. Warren was smart enough to do the same as the card exploded sending dirt and snow everywhere.

When all settled, Warren looked around, and the thief was gone. The problem was that people were looking out windows, and they were seeing a Warren Worthington III with big white wings on his back. The problem with this was that no one knew that Warren Worthington III was a mutant. It was a fact he and his parents had guarded tightly since he was sixteen. Now it was out in the open. He couldn't go back in. the press storm would be a nightmare.

Thus Warren Worthington III spread his large white wings and took off into the sky. Where he was headed he wasn't sure.


	2. The Status Quo

X3: Fight For the Future

The Status Quo

Logan was kicked back in an easy chair. He could get used to living at the Xavier School. He had two classes ever week day to teach, a good salary for it, room and board paid, and he got to keep an eye on his favorite mutant; Rogue. She was developing into quite the young lady. She, Bobby, Piotr, and Jubilee had actually been training to be full-fledged X-Men after their run in with Striker. Rogue was actually turning out to be quite the team leader.

Logan was teaching auto-shop while Scott was "sick". Logan didn't blame the man for taking things so hard. Logan had been nigh unapproachable for a month after Jean died. She had been Scott's wife. The only woman he had ever loved. For that reason, Logan had given Scott wide berth so as not to get into any arguments.

In fact the only two things that Logan could really complain about was the lack of available women, and lack of available booze. He dealt with both gracefully in his opinion. Others thought his constant reminders that they were all tea-totallers was quite annoying.

Logan had found several friends here at the school. Ororo was always good to talk to about being a mutant. The Professor was always there if he needed to talk about sensitive things. Recently though, it was the new guy, Kurt Wagner, that Logan was hanging out with. Wagner didn't judge, he didn't speak much, and he always had something that could lift Logan's spirits when he doubted humanity the most. Of course, he would never tell as single one of these people any of this. But still, there was no one he would ever consider a drinking-buddy. No one he would be willing to go into town with and knock back a few.

As it was right now, Logan was watching the news in the rec. room while the students goofed around. As a rule the news had to be on for at least two hours a day. Unfortunately there was no rule that the students had to WATCH the news that was on.

A few feet away Rogue played a game of foosball with Jubilee against Bobby and Piotr. The boys were loosing badly. Logan sniffed, and jumped up turning around. There was Scott. He was unshaven, with a good amount of stubble on his face, but dressed and wearing his glasses.

Rogue noticed too, causing her to miss a block. Bobby exulted a moment, until he noticed what his other friends were watching.

Scott nodded to the kids, and made his way over to Logan. "You've been covering my classes for the last few days," he said.

"Yeah, couldn't find much to teach 'em though. You did good shades." Logan intended to be tender with the widower. He was rarely seen outside of his room. Jean had died three months ago, but he was still a bit of a wreck.

"Thanks," Scott said. "Maybe later you can catch me up on what you've taught them."

"Sure, no problem," Logan nodded. He turned and then added, "I wouldn't ride your bike for a while, Madrox replaced the fuel line and its been actin' funny ever since."

"Funny," Scott said, almost feeling normal again. "Jaime's always been pretty good. Must be the bike."

"Yeah, I…" but Logan quickly realized that Scott wasn't paying attention to him. Scott was staring at the TV. Logan looked around and it was some news story about mutants. Logan turned it up to be heard over the din.

"Was revealed to be a mutant last week. His family fortune is estimated in the billions. Worthington industries is making no comment at the allegations that he stole a priceless gem in his escape from the mansion, but sources inside the Worthington Mansion have confirmed that a large diamond was stolen the same night."

They were showing a picture of a handsome blonde man smiling cheekily at the camera. They were also juxtaposing it with a picture of the same blond crouching in the snow, covered in dirt or ash with no shirt and large wings spreading from his shoulders.

"Storm!" Scott called suddenly, making the kids at the foosball table jump.

Ororo walked in, just as the switched to another broadcast. "What is it Scott," she asked tenderly, not sure what was going on. She began eyeing Logan, suspecting that he had started something.

"Warren, on TV, Warren was seen!" Scott babbled.

"Who's 'Warren'?" asked Wolverine as Ororo's face took the same shocked one that Scott was wearing. "C'mon Logan," she said turning from the rec. room, obviously to the Professors study.

Scott and Ororo lead the way, the four kids followed close behind. "Warren Worthington III used to attend the School here," Ororo explained. "Jean, Warren, Scott, another boy, and I were the first students Xavier took on. Warren left when his parents took ill, so that he could help run the family company. He has always been afraid of what humans, especially stockholders, would think if he were a mutant. He has always kept his wings hidden. That's his mutant power by the way, he has Wings. We called him Angel."

"Angel, Storm, Cyclops," Wolverine ticked off the names and cast a look back at Bobby, "And the best you could come up with is Ice-Man?"

Bobby rolled his eyes while the other three snickered.

As they opened the doors to Prof. Xavier's study, they heard his voice begin in their heads "X-Men, I need…" but as he saw they were already there, he looked surprised. "Well," he said aloud, "That makes me wonder who the telepath is."

"Professor," Scott said desperately. "We're ready to go after Warren."

"Warren?" asked the Professor, surprised. "What's wrong with Warren?"

"Wait, You actually don't know?" Logan asked, amused at this first.

"Knock it off Wolverine," Scott said abruptly. Logan gave him a cruel glare, but said nothing. "Warren's gone missing," Scott reported. "He was outted and is now on the run."

"Yes, I see," he said thought fully. "Perhaps I should have watched the happenings a little longer." He was obviously reading their recollection of the news report. "Well I assure you, Warren did not steal that diamond."

"Professor, we have to go find him," Ororo pleaded.

"Yes, you're right," the Professor agreed. "But I was calling you here for another reason."

At that moment, Kurt opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, but I didn't want to bamf. Some students have mentioned its sulfurous smell is a little irritating." At this both Jubilee and Bobby blushed.

"Better late than never," Xavier said warmly. "Now, Kurt, you and Logan will take Rogue and Piotr with you to Alabama. I need you to pick up a mutant there who is being framed for a crime he did not commit.

"What about Warren!?" interrupted Scott.

"I will address that Scott. I am already reassigning people," Xavier explained. He continued, "The mutant is charged with stealing research from a lab in a pharmaceuticals company called Desino De Vicis. They are offering a reward on his head. While the reward is only given if he is captured alive, I fear for his safety. This fear is based on the fact that he is innocent of this crime."

"How do you know," Bobby asked inquisitively.

"Simple, he was committing another crime at the time they allege he stole the research."

Everyone paused for a moment. Xavier continued. "You will take the Blackbird, and try to persuade him to come to the School."

"I don't know how to fly that thing," Logan protested.

"But ah do," Rogue said with a gleam in her eye. Storm had been teaching her ever since her little joy ride back at Alkali Lake.

"Good luck," Storm said to Kurt. They had been quite close since they had met. There was a pool running among the students about how long it would take them to go on an official date. Logan was down for four months.

Logan, Kurt, Marie, and Piotr, left. Xavier turned to his remaining X-Men. "Now, you four will go after Warren. Scott, Storm, would you like me to consult Cerebro?"

"No, I know where he would go," Scott said sadly.

"The old Massachusetts facility?" Xavier guessed.

"It was the last place we were all together," Scott said in confirmation.

"Very well, be careful. Things are not as they should be."

"What do you mean professor?" asked Ororo.

"This company, I do not like them. On of many reasons is that they are going to a great deal of trouble to frame a specific mutant for a crime I am not sure even happened. This could spell trouble for you. Warren is this mutant's only witness. If they want the truth hidden so badly, I fear Warren may be in danger."

"We'll bring him back professor," Scott promised, heading out as he spoke.

"God speed," Xavier commended.


	3. An Angel Without Faith

X3: Fight for the Future

An Angel Without Faith

Scott and Ororo pulled up a long gravel drive in Scott's blue sports car. Bobby and Jubilee rode in the back. Ororo had driven as Scott watched out the window. It had been a long drive to get to this place in Massachusetts. It was the first location of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Now there was only rubble. It had never been cleaned up, since the public had never known it. This was the last place that the original members of the X-Men had been together; Storm, Beast, Angel, Cyclops, and Marvel-Girl. 'Jean hadn't used that name in forever,' Scott reminded himself. And there it was, this time he had made it eight minutes before thinking of Jean. He knew he would have to move on, but some part of him told him that she was still out there somewhere. Somehow, he felt, beyond all reason, that she was still alive… somewhere.

The first site had been destroyed by Xavier's sadistic stepbrother, Cain Marko. His hatred and jealousy of Xavier had lead him to seek magic to find the power to destroy all that Charles had created. The X-Men had been able to put him down, but just barely. Hank McCoy had so badly injured that his parents pulled him from the school. That was around the time Warren's parents fell ill, so he left then too. By the time they had the school set up, the original X-Men, were no more.

Now there was nothing left of the old mansion but charred bricks and fallen roof segments. When the blue sports car reached the end of the old gravel drive, Ororo parked it and all four got out. "Keep your comms on, and stay together," she told the younger X-Men. She walked with Scott and tried conversation. "Scott," she asked. "Are you okay being back here?"

"No," he said with a feeble laugh. "But we don't have much choice in this. I know this is where he would come." At that moment, he knelt down and picked up a long white feather, about as long as his forearm. Scott looked at Ororo and she nodded in agreement. They walked around a bit more debris, and there, on one of the larger pieces, was Warren Worthington III.

"Warren!" Ororo called, and wrapped him in a hug.

"O?" Warren asked in confusion. He looked up to see Scott. "Slim? What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw you on the news," Scott explained. "We knew you would come here."

"The last place we were a family," Warren agreed with a nod. He broke away from Ororo's hug. "Its all wrong now," he said.

"We're still family," Scott said. "Distance doesn't break a family."

"How's Hank?" Warren asked sarcastically. He knew that Henry McCoy hadn't seen the X-Men since they left here while they were all teenagers.

"Not fair Warren," Scott said.

"Sorry, I've been stressing the last few days," he explained. Storm looked at him sadly and ran back to the car. She came back with a blanket and draped it around the still shirtless Warren. "Thanks O," he said, the sadness still prevalent in his voice.

"Come back with us," Scott said.

"To the new Westchester school?" He asked. Scott nodded. "No, that's not home."

"It is to us. And to the students who live there," Scott smiled brightly. Besides, we could use a good economics teacher." 'With Jean gone,' he added silently to himself.

"I don't know… I just wish I were…" he trailed off.

"We are what we are, we can't change that," Ororo said.

"Cyclops?" came Iceman's voice. He and Jubilee poked around a corner.

"What are these?" Warren said lightly. "Some new little soldiers?"

Cyclops waved them over. "These are the newest X-Men, Warren; Iceman, and Jubilee. Guy's this is Angel."

"Don't call me that Scott," Warren said. "I've never wanted to be this… thing."

"Warren," Ororo pleaded kindly. "No, O. I want to be human…." He paused for a moment. "And there is a way. It's a pharmaceuticals company called Desino de Vicis. They say their close to a gene-therapy cure for mutants."

"Being a mutant isn't a disease, Warren," Scott said defensively.

"Maybe not for you guys, who can hide it, but I can't. Not any more. I don't want to be a mutant. I have invested heavily in this company, and they can give me what I want… a cure."

"A cure for what Warren?" Scott said, almost yelling. "A cure for what you are? A cure for what I am?"

"Listen, I know you and Jean bought into Xavier's philosophy the most, but me… I don't need it. I don't need these." He said. His voice was that of someone who had resolved to take his own life. "I know what I want." He turned to take off and leave, but paused. "Tell Jean I send my love."

"Jean's dead," Scott said, his voice breaking.

"What?" Warren said whipping back around.

"She drowned," Ororo said, seeing how much this hurt Scott. "She was saving so many lives…"

"Ours," Jubilee spoke up.

Warren shook his head. "See? This is what being a mutant gets you. An early grave." Warren gave Scott a hug. "Heal well friend." And he finally flew off into the sky.

"Now what?" asked Bobby.

"We follow," Scott said simply. "We promised we would bring him back, and we will."

* * *

A blind woman tapped her way into a small bar. This was obviously far from the cool air of either institute. This was the south in spring. She was old, not yet ancient, but old. She called the bartender over to her and whispered in his ear. After that, she left an envelope with him and walked out. As she almost out she stepped suddenly to the left. From the right a man, in a drunken stupor, vomited on the exact spot the blind woman had been standing in. she stepped around the mess and out the door. 


	4. The Blind Prophet

X3: Fight For the Future

The Blind Prophet

They had landed the jet just outside of the small town. Kurt had been so nice as to take them into town. He volunteered to stay with the jet though. Logan led the way into a small tavern. He was intent on two things; getting information, and getting his first beer in two weeks. He sat on a stool, but the bartender looked at Rogue. "Minors aren't allowed in here."

"Ah ain't drinkin'," she said coldly.

"I'll make sure of it," Logan assured the bartender, who set a bottle down in front of him. "I'm lookin' fer someone," he told the bartender.

"Wait a sec'," the Bartender said turning around a taking down an envelope from one of the shelves. "Would you be 'the soldier', the 'sentinel', or the 'vampire'?" he asked.

"What?" Logan responded, not at all understanding.

Suddenly Piotr spoke up, "Da, that is us."

"What?" Logan said, as the Bartender left him the envelope and went to wait on other customers.

"You vere a soldier, da?" he said pointing to Logan. Logan nodded. "A Colossus vas a sentinel to guard a bay in the old myth." He said pointing to himself. He turned to Rogue and said, "And… vell your powers…" he trailed off, and she nodded sadly.

"Fine lets see what this reads," Logan said, sliding a claw partway out to act as a letter opener.

"Go to 2387 Delphi Court, off of Cassandra Dr."

Logan turned it over, but that was all it said. "He, Mac, who gave this to ya?" Logan shouted at the bartender.

"An old lady that lives in town. 'name a Adler," her called back as he fixed a few more drinks down at the other end of the bar.

Logan got up, finished off the beer, and laid his money on the bar, with plenty of tip. "Lets go," he said to the two kids.

* * *

After a half-hour's walk, they were at 2387 Delphi Court. It was a large plantation style home. Logan went to knock on the door, but before he could it opened and a ladies voice from within called, "come in, come in."

The three entered the home to find it warm and well decorated. An aging lady was sitting down by a table with four glasses steaming on the top. "Please sit, have some tea." She said. The three sat, casting worried looks at each other. "Now, you are seeking that Mr. LeBeau gentleman," she continued.

"How did you know?" demanded Wolverine.

The old woman sipped her tea. "They say with age comes wisdom… this is disturbingly true in my case. You see, while my eyes can no longer see the here and now, they are able to foresee events that may yet be."

"Th' future?" asked Marie.

"Futures," she corrected gently. "Possibilities. I can usually determine the most likely ones of more recent, but the further out an event is, the less accurate my predictions become." She sipped her tea again. "This is my blessing and curse… my mutant power."

"Dat is a mutant power?" Piotr asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Mr. Rasputin," she smiled. It surprised Piotr when she pronounced his name perfectly. "But I need your help."

"Why us?" Logan asked.

"Usually there is a certain someone I tell my visions to…" she smiled distantly. "Someone very close to my heart. But now she has been taken by a great evil. My power is to see, and advise. I need others to do."

She set down her tea, and her tone left its kindness with the cup. "A great evil is coming. It is dark, and it is old. I can feel it, sense its cruelty. But all I have to give you is a bit of verse. This is how many of my visions come to me." She reached into what looked like a nearby sewing bag and pulled out a leaf of paper. "You have never faced anything like this before," she assured them. "And it will test each of you," she turned to them each in turn, lingering a bit on Rogue. "In the end, none of you will be able to put him down… but you will read more in the paper."

She picked up her tea again, and resumed her kindly nature. "Mr. LeBeau is just now entering the same tavern you were in earlier. He will be there for several hours. Good luck, and God speed." She said, nodding them to the door.

They arose, none of them had touched their tea. As the exited the house the looked at the leaf of paper. There were cryptic lines written reading;

The Destroyer hides behind the end of time, promising relief that cannot be given. He will call upon the weakness of man to submit and give him his riders of doom. See in this his evil and beware. The king of spades will give him power, and the Seraphim protect him. This for sooth will come to pass.

As the fight against him rages, the fallen lover will lament. Test his faith to the breaking point, for then shall the Fire Bird rise from the nadir of death. Only the song of love shall send the Destroyer back to his slumber. There in his sleep, and only there, may the Destroyer be forever forgotten, and ended.

Logan looked skeptically at it and handed it off to Marie. She had no clue. Piotr held his hand out, and she obliged. Piotr read for some time. Trying to understand.

* * *

They walked into the bar once more and the bartender smiled at them and waved. He always treated the good tippers well. The man they were looking for was not hard to find. He sat in a booth wearing sunglasses, inside, at sunset. He also was talking loudly in a mish-mash of French and English known as Cajun. Furthermore, he had a highly attractive, but probably not highly intelligent girl on each arm.

Logan marched up to him and growled "We need to talk Swamp-Rat."

"You wan' talk to Remy, you gon' have t' make 'n 'ppoin'ment," the Cajun said, barely looking away from the well-endowed girls.

"Yeux De Démon" Logan growled menacingly.

The man in the booth sat up straight, and let any smile vanish from his face. "Cheres, ya'll gon' havta give Remy an' 'is frien' some time t' catch up."

The girls frowned but stood and shuffled out of the booth. The made eyes as the passed Piotr, but Marie waved them off.

Remy looked left and right and then pulled off his glasses to show his red on black eyes. "How you know 'bout Remy' eye?" he demanded.

"We were sent by Professor Charles Xavier," Logan explained. "He told us of your mutant powers and appearance. He would like to extend an invitation to you to accompany us back to his school in Westchester, New York."

"Non," Remy replied. "Remy not need no one to preach to 'im," he said, putting his sunglasses back on. "Ah lahke mah life. Laissez le bon temps rouler," he said beginning to get up.

"There's a bounty on your head," Logan said quickly.

"Por d' diamant," Remy guessed.

"No, for stolen research from a company called Desino De Vicis."

"Wah would Remy steal research? Ah only steal what I can sell open."

"The Professor believe that you are being framed. What concerns him is that you are being framed, not a mutant. They went through a lot of trouble to make sure it was you and not just anyone."

"Remy admit what he do, and what he steal," he said. "But Remy not do dis." He narrowed his eyes at Logan. "Wha' you offer?"

"Protection," Logan said. "You come to the Mansion, and let us take a look at your head, and see if we can figure out why they want you so bad."

"You house a t'eif?" the Cajun asked skeptically.

"We've housed worse," Logan said, as all three of them fidgeted nervously.

"Wha' Ah got to loose?" he said with a shrug. "'sep' mebee a bum rap."

"Oh and when we get to the jet," Logan added. "Try not to scream."

"ce qui ?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York City, night had fallen. It was midnight. A man with no shirt, and wings on his back landed in front of a tall glass office building with the letters "DDV" on one side. A beautiful blond woman opened the door, with two security guards behind her. "You must be Mr. Worthington," she said kindly. He looked at her. Her voice was strange… as if… she were a puppet. The two men behind her had similar expressions to hers. Blank, as if they weren't in control of themselves. On guard was immense with long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. He had side burns coming down to his chin. Warren noticed he had large bumps at the end of his fingers, covered by his leather gloves. The other guard was short, and actually looked fairly green. He was scrawny and almost sick looking.

"yeah, that's me. Are you read? Will it work?" Warren asked.

"Yes sir Mr. Worthington, everything is set up for your procedure," she said with a smile.

As he passed the blond heading into the building, her eyes flashed from their current blue, to a poisonous yellow, but quickly returned themselves to normal.


	5. A Common Problem

X3: Fight For the Future

A Common Problem

Remy marveled at the mansion. "I take inventory," Logan growled at the thief. Remy smirked at him and kept walking. Rogue laughed at the both of them. Prof. Xavier showed up not long after leading Remy away.

* * *

Piotr and Rogue sat in the common room to relax. "Can you really make heads 'er tails a' that stuff?" she asked as Piotr continued to read the cryptic message.

"Some of it is hard to understand… English," he explained as he blushed.

"Well you got that part before at the bar… Professor wan'nt happy 'bout that." Rogue laughed as she thought of the look the Xavier had given Logan.

"Nyet, he wasn't," Piotr said.

"So whaddaya got?" she asked.

"Ve need a Phoenix," he said simply.

"A what?" Rogue asked confused.

"A phoenix is a mythical bird… one vich die by bursting into flame, but, from the ashe it is born anew," Piotr explained.

"oh," Rogue said, still without an idea what a phoenix was.

"It mentions a fire bird rising from death. This is a phoenix. The phoenix will sing a song of love, that will send the destroyer back to sleep… apparently it sleeps," Piotr mused on this.

"You're too deep for mah lahkin'" Rogue said with a smile.

Piotr knew she was only teasing but feigned hurt. They looked up to see the now familiar Kurt, leading in their new friend, Remy. Remy was rubbing his temple, obviously with a headache.

"Dat de las' time Remy let Baldy in," Kurt rolled his eyes as he guided Remy to a chair and then flipped onto the couch opposite the two younger children, and next to Remy.

"Yah," Rogue commented. "That wears off after 'bout an hour."

"He do dis to e'erybody?" Remy asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Nah, just the ones that major baddies are after," Rogue said, actually managing to sound nonchalant.

Remy shook his head, and looked at Rogue, "How old you petit?" he asked.

"Sixteen," she said, confused as to why he wanted to know.

"merde," Remy said under his breath. "Dere be any chere's 'ere o'er eighteen?"

Piotr grimaced at him, Rogue rolled her eyes, and Kurt chuckled to himself. The professor rolled in and nodded to each in turn. "I can't think of anything that you let me find that would cause someone to persecute you so badly."

"Remy jus' a simple t'ief," Gambit said in a sickeningly sweet voice, holding his arms out in a crucifix pose. "Whah' someone wan' frame lil' ol' Gambit, beyon' mah comprehension"

Suddenly Piotr grabbed his head, and leaned forward. "You alrigh'?" Rogue asked.

"Da… I think… Only a headache," he grunted.

"I think it is far more than that," Xavier said, as he took his watch off and held it out to look at.

"Vhy Professor?" asked Kurt.

"Because, my watch has stopped," he explained.

"Wha' dat got to do wit' anythin'?" Remy demanded.

"Because it was magnetized," Xavier explained again, as he dropped it, it snapped to the arm of his wheel chair.

The window which lead out onto the grounds banged open loudly, and with a low hum, an old looking man in red, with a metal helmet on his head, and a folder under his arm floated in. "Charles," he said in a very annoyed voice. "We need to talk."

"how may I help you Eric?" asked Charles calmly.

Remy looked at the others. Piotr was holding his head in anguish, Rogue was split between comforting her pained friend and scowling daggers at Magneto, and Kurt just seemed to be getting out of the way.

"Why have you taken my followers Charles? I thought you respected free will?" Magneto demanded in the same oddly calm fashion as Xavier.

Remy leaned over to Kurt and asked, "Is 'dis normal?"

"Mein friend, I haff no idea," Kurt shrugged.

"I have not meddled with your followers Erik. What seems to be the problem?" Xavier asked.

"It seems then, that another great telepath is manipulating them," Erik explained. "Mystique was researching something I found on ancient mutants when she, Sabertooth, and Toad vanished."

"They're still alive?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

"Yes, they have more fortitude than a thirteen year old girl," Magneto replied returning her cruel glare.

"So do I bub," said Wolverine walking into the room, popping out his claws. Magneto held a hand out to Wolverine pinning him to a wall.

"Have you learned nothing?" Magneto said, almost laughing.

"We all need to calm down," Xavier said in a tone harsher than Rogue had ever heard him use. "Did you say ancient mutants Erik?" Xavier questioned.

"Yes, Mystique came to me regarding something an informant of hers told her." Magneto stepped onto the ground to explain. The watch on Xavier's wheel chair dropped and Piotr breathed a sigh of relief. "She left this file before she left, but I'm not sure what some of it means. She has a myth of an Egyptian pharaoh, and something scribbled here in the margin."

Magneto handed Charles the folder. The story was as follows;

**There is a myth of ancient Egypt of a pharaoh that arrived in a chariot of light as a babe. He was adopted by a band of theifs, and as he grew rose to become their leader. When the pharaoh Rameses lost control of the Hebrews, he took it out upon the Egyptian people. The babe of destiny, En Sahab Nur, saw this and was enraged. He lashed his vengance upon the pharaoh, and in doing so, assumed the throne. It is said that he ruled for three hundred years, and that while he was on the throne he went mad. He had the gods send him down a sarcophagus that would rejuvenate the life inside of him, making him as a god. But the madness ate away at his heart and he became dissatisfied with his subjects. And so he set out to end all things. When the subjects heard of his plan, they had an uprising, while the pharaoh slept, and sealed him in his divine sarcophagus. Now he was not powerless. Seeing that the people had betrayed him and sensing he could no longer rule them as he was, he took his powers and left in a flash of blinding light. Most record of him was deemed an affront to the gods he betrayed, and destroyed. Strangely the name of this mad demi-god shows up in mythologies around the world, mostly among pyramid building civilizations, after his escape from the Egyptians. There are references to En Sahab Nur in Chinese, South American, and Indian mythologies.**

Then in the margin was written in tight, but neat scrawl "Revelations 6: 2-8"

"What is this 'Revelations' business?" demanded Magnto.

"Mr. Wagner," Xavier said, turning to Kurt. "Could you please enlighten us to Revelations 6: 2-8?" Xavier asked.

"Just a moment," Kurt said. "I haff to remember, und den translate it." He paused for a moment looking deep in thought.

**"Und I saw, und beheld a vite hourse: und he dat saton him had a bow; a crown vas giffen to him: und he vent fors conquering and to conquer.**

**"And there went out anther horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth and that they would kill one another: and there was given to him a great sword.**

**And when he had opened the third seal I heard a third beast say come and see. And I beheld and lo a black horse: and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand.**

**"And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, a measure of wheat for a penny, and three measures of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine.**

**"And hen he had opened the fourth seal. I heard the voice of the forth beast say come and see.**

**"And I looked and I behold a pale horse and his name was death , and hell followed with him. And Power was given uto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth."**

Kurt looked up at them again. "Zat vould be ze four horse men of ze apocalypse," he explained, but did not need to. "Ze Anti-Christ, Var, Famine, und Deas"

Magneto leaned back, wondering why Mystique had put in this biblical reference. "What have we gotten ourselves into Charles?" he asked finally.

"More than you know Erik. My students earlier found a young man who is being framed by the DDV pharmaceuticals company. And recovered a prophesy in rather cryptic verse."

"I have never liked that company," Erik commented. "Their very name frightens me."

"I quite agree," Charles said.

"Whah?" Rogue and Remy asked at the same time.

Both men looked at them. "Their name 'Desino De Vicis' is Latin for End of Time." Magneto explained, as if it were the plainest thing in the world.

"Dat is it," Piotr said finally. "'He hides behind the end of time'. Who ever the destroyer is, is using the DDV Company to hide Demselves." Then he looked at Remy. "And are intending to use you to power whatever device they are preparing."

"that would make sense, especially with Mr. LeBeau's powers," mused Xavier.

"Wait, Dey wan' use Remy as a Bat'ry?" Remy asked, incredulously.

"That and much more… much that frightens me," Xavier said. "We must begin planning. Logan," he said, turning to the clawed mutant who was just regaining consciousness. "Contact Scott and Storm and have them return at once."

* * *

_Okay I wanted to apologize for dropping Kurt's accent during the biblical quotation, but it was just too difficult to imagine how Kurt would phrase it and I was taking this out of a bible as I wrote it._


End file.
